Fun, Games, and Sharp Objects
by Rennet
Summary: AU. This may well be the hardest thing Fury has ever done... Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

"So let me get this straight, Dr. Selvig." Director Fury said slowly. "You're expecting me to

watch not one, but seven, highly volatile-" Selvig's wife, Jane, put a hand on her husband's arm

before giving Fury her best pleading face. "Please Nicholas?... It'll only be for a month. You

know how much this tour means to us. And you know all Tasha talks about is her uncle Nicky."

Fury stared them down with his good eye, but when the Selvigs stared right back innocently, he

grumbled and nodded reluctantly. "You have a month." he stated. "After that…."

**A/N**: So, how was that? Please r&r

For this fic:

Selvig Family

**Dr. Eric Selvig & Jane Foster**: Husband and Wife

**Thor**: Eldest son, adopted. Age 17

**Steve**: The Selvig's only birth child. Age 17.

**Tony**: Adopted, orphan son of H. Stark, billionaire. Age 16

**Loki**: Adopted, biological brother of Thor (or is he?) Age 15

**Natasha**: Adopted, orphan from Russia. Age 13

Fury Family

Nicholas Fury: Father

Clint: Adopted as a baby. Age 15

Bruce: Adopted, has occasional "rage" issues. Age 14


	2. And So, It Begins

Loki was, currently, bored. And by now, everyone knew that a bored Loki was more

dangerous than a charging rhinocerous. A rhino might miss its mark. Loki never did, whether it

be carefully planned pranks or a simple snide comment.

Which was why his siblings were studiously avoiding him, hoping he wouldn't fixate on them.

Well… almost all of them. The slight, dark- haired youth winced inwardly as Thor's hand

clapped him on the back. "What's the matter, brother? Are you not glad that we are going to stay

with Mr. Fury?" he asked loudly. Loki staggered under the impact, then turned to glare balefully

at the older boy. "No, I'm not." He snapped in reply. He didn't like the man, and he was sure the

feeling was mutual. Thor blinked, puzzled. But then, Loki thought sourly, he was always

puzzled.

"I'll look after them." Steve promised his parents dutifully, trying to ignore the death glare he

was receiving from his baby sister. "You can count on me." Over on the kitchen table, tinkering

with his watch, Tony snickered, mouthing Steve's words as he said them. Natasha just glared at

him as well, daring him to comment. Wisely, Tony took his tools and fled.

As they pulled out of the drive, Jane turned once more to look anxiously at her husband. "Are

you sure they'll be okay?" He smiled reassuringly. "They'll be fine."

Oh, how wrong he was.


	3. Not So Much

Steve was rapidly losing his patience, though he'd never admit it. Keeping his siblings accounted for and on track was like trying to herd cat. No it was worse. A herd of cats wouldn't be this cruel.

Fury would be here in less than an hour, and not one of them, besides Steve himself, had even started to pack. Thor, the only one he might have relied upon, was busy trying to coax loki out of his locked room. Tasha kept attempting to pack clothing that made Steve turn red at the very thought. And Tony wasn't helping, at all. The younger boy was sitting on the kitchen counter and eating cookies out of the cookie jar (both of which he was sure were against the rules) and regarding Steve with such a smug, secretive smile, it made him squirm without knowing why. (Steve would find out later that Tony was the one who'd dared Tasha to do it. And Tasha, being the fearless type, had agreed immediately.) Steve was beginning to understand why his parents stocked so many bottles of aspirin.

Finally, 45 minutes later, Steve had finally managed to rally his siblings into some semblance of order and get them to finish packing. And just in time; mere seconds later, the doorbell rang.

Surprisingly, Loki was the one who opened the door (he wasn't known for his tolerance of strangers- or even family at times) and Steve hurried to intervene. It wasn't Fury, though. A uniformed chauffeur stood on the sidewalk, in front of a gleaming black limousine. Without too much effort, Thor and Steve packed their siblings' suitcases, and off the kids went.

A/N: You like that? Thought so. Read and Review.


	4. Settling In

Natasha had always loved the Fury house. And with over 9,000 square feet, and four floors of all the latest games

and tech, there was a lot to love. And there was Clint. Her best friend (and current crush.) He lived here too. Which

only made the place all that more appealing. Some girls giggled and acted coy. Tasha wasn't one of them. Clint

new exactly how she felt.

Currently, Tasha had taken up residence in her secret lair, a network of secret tunnels that led almost everywhere

in the house. She'd discovered it on one of her first visits here, and as far as she knew, it was hers alone. Over the

years, she'd stocked it with books and comfy pillows, and she used a cooler to hold drinks and snacks. With a

contented sigh, she settled in.

Down the hall, in the room across from Bruce, Tony flopped idly across his bed, scrolling through the details of

Fury's security systems, occasionally nodding as he read some snippet of code. Through it all, the same look of set

concentration never left his face, and his fingers flew expertly over the keyboard, never missing a beat.

He alone knew where Tasha was, knew that she'd unofficial claim to it. It might have been his- he was older than

her anyway- but he was happy right where he was. This room gave him optimal access to Fury's wireless

connections and he could double- task, finding his way around the firewalls and encryption while simultaneously

IM-ing with Bruce.

He enjoyed the challenge more than anything; reading about SHIELD was just a benefit. In his opinion, the

challenge wasn't getting in and out, it was doing it without being noticed.

He paused from reading the latest SHIELD tech to reply to Bruce's question about hydromagnetic field dispersion.

Life was good.

Loki sat in the chair directly opposite the desk from Director Fury, hands folded neatly in his lap, meeting the man's

gaze with an expression and air of perfect innocence.

"I'm hungry." he said finally, and was rewarded by a brief flash of confusion on Fury's face; then the man gruntd

and half- shrugged. "Then do something about it." came the reply.

Loki recoiled in exaggerated astonishment, gasping theatrically. "You refuse to feed me?" Then his voice acquired a

subtle edge. "Isn't the neglect of a child a criminal offense? Really, Director..."

Fury glowered at him. "Just because I'm not going to serve you food..." "So I'm right." Loki cut in smoothly. "When

Mother learns you spent most of your time in your office and refused to feed us..." In his tone was a veiled threat.

Fury turned an angry shade of red, but Thor blundered in before he could respond. "Brother! There you are! Guess

what?"


End file.
